Jason Anders
Jason Anders is the secondary protagonist of Last Children, he along with Yuya and Lexi will assist Terrence, Jazzra and Cody in their quest. 'Appearance ' Jason is a 16 year old teen with green eyes and brown hair, he wears a blue and grey cap, a grey shirt with a blue and black jacket, black pants, blue and black shoes. 'Personality' Jason is very kind and caring to his friends and family. as he loves to spend time with them and does anything he can to protect them, He can be reckless at times which makes them annoyed and they do what they can to get him out of trouble. 'History' A few years before the events of last children, Jason was physical and mentally abused by a bully named Chase Jackson who vowed on making his life miserable by any means necessary, Jason then felt lonely until one day he met Yuya who was being bullied by Chase, he soon stepped in which caused Jason to get into a fight with Chase, then a bunny joined in and stood up for Jason and Yuya making her Chase's new target in the process, Chase then insulted her based on her appearance and which made Lexi very upset, Jason and Yuya then stood up for her and Chase left after being fed up with them, beginning the trio's friendship but after a year later Yuya and Lexi had to leave Jason because they were moving, then a few years later the trio reunited with Yuya having ivented Pendulum summoning and Lexi gaining superpowers being part of a superhero team called the Loonatics. Mysterious Tower, Mission on London Jason with his friends have been summoned to Yen Sid and along the way saved Terrence, Jazzra and Cody from Brandon and Carrina, they meet Yen Sid as he explains what's happening and wanted them to go to London, they arrived in London and got some infro from Eddy Bane, Nemi Montoya and Axel Manning, they meet with Victoria Nash and become chaperones for the school trip. Jirani's death and training Jason, Yuya and Lexi were in the museum durring the trip with Terrence and his siblings, they soon encountered Brandon and Carrina holding their father hostage he and his friends, he and his friends watched Brandon and Carrina as they murdered him, soon later Jason, Yuya and Lexi went through the training of Master Yen Sid. Returning Home During the training he went through, Jason, Yuya and Lexi were taught new skills from Yen Sid, he then heard from Terrence about the Debtors and he also told him about something about his father's disappearance and the deaths of Charles and Audrey Darkmore and he wishes to find out what happened to them so he with his friends tagged along to help, , so he with Joey and Terrence entered on of the portals. The first place he arrived in with Terrence and Joey was his home town, Blue Ridge Town. They noticed some kind of mist appeared around the town and no one was to be seen. He found his house and his mother, Lisa Anders was the only one not to disappear. She explained that when the mist appeared everyone disappeared. The three went to find them as they saw that Brandon and Carrina had survived, he and Joey then later met Chaos who managed to take them down until Gwen Stacy came in and saved him and they managed to defeat him. Jason and the others let Gwen join them. Haunted Mansion and Learning a Horrible Truth With Gwen joining the crew, Jason with Lexi, Terrence and Jazzra went to the Haunted Mansion where he soon met Lord Arkhanon as he told him that his father's in another dimension and he was the one responsible for Jalsen and Alisen's parents death. This made Jason very angry and then made his fall into a deep depression which made Terrence and the rest very worried. Freed from the Deadlights Jason was still in an emotionally broken state, Yuya and Lexi with the rest tried everything to make him feel better but didn't do anything, After Terrence's visit to Temple of Draghos to stop Thrax and Myotismon, he learned that the Deadlights of Pennywise was responsible for his emotionally dead behavior and he with Elena and Joey went to deal with him, and soon after Jason was restored back to his old self and ready to help everyone again.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Alpha Rangers